Earth Supreme Court
|image = |location = Washington D.C. (assumed) |slogan = Nine Judges, No Waiting |age = 1220 yrs, (assumes continuation from Supreme Court of USA, founded 1789) |planet = Earth |job = Adjudicating the affairs of Earth by hearing court cases. |appearance = "A Taste of Freedom" }} It is assumed, like other branches of Earth's Government, that the Supreme Court of Earth is a continuation of the Supreme Court of the United States, which is backed up by the fact that many of the justices sitting on the court in the 31st Century were members of the court of the United States in the early 21st century. Like its predecessor, the Earth's Supreme Court is made up of nine justices that are appointed by the sitting President. These justices, most of whom were heads by the end of the 30th century, would hear the arguments of each side before reaching a consensus through a vote via high-speed telepathy. At some point between 3003 and 3009, legislation was introduced that halved the votes of female justices. It is unknown when or why this occurred, though ultimately Earth President Richard M. Nixon would have been responsible for signing the bill into law, but it played a pivotal role in at least one court case: Wong v. Eco-Feministas. Known Courts The Fu Court circa 3003 Chief Justice *Myrtle Fu Associate Justices (in order of seniority) *John Paul Stephens *Clarence Thomas *Antonin Scalia's head *David Souter *Ruth Bader Ginsburg *Sandra Day O’Connor *Snoop Dogg *Abe Vigoda The Dogg Court circa 3009 Chief Justice *Snoop Dogg Associate Justices (in order of seniority) *Paula Abdul *Ruth Bader Ginsburg *Clarence Thomas *Björk *Janeane Garofalo *Samuel Alito *Antonin Scalia's head *Katey Sagal Background Notes There have been two different courts which have appeared in Futurama and because where the justices sit is determined by traditional methods, the justice with most seniority sits to the right of the Chief Justice, the next senior sits to the left and so on until all nine are seated, it is possible to establish the seniority of the court by looking at the seating. As noted in the commentary for Into the Wild Green Yonder, the Dogg Court has several mistakes in the seating in terms of seniority, that brings some interesting things into the Futurama canon. For example, Antonin Scalia, despite being a member of the court as a body in the 21st century, was overtaken by Paula Abdul, who must therefore have spent more time on the court before leaving it for a period including the period in which Earth v. Zoidberg was decided circa 3003, before returning to take her place as the most senior member of the court. Additionally, Ruth Bader Ginsburg had been the fifth most senior associate justice in 3003, but became the second most senior by 3009, somehow overtaking Scalia and Thomas in the process. Known Decisions Alabama v. Giant Space Iguana, sometime before 3003 Plaintiff: State of Alabama Defendant: A giant space iguana Decision: Court finds that chewing the corner off the Constitution was deemed non-protected speech. Sentence: Unknown Earth v. Zoidberg, 3003 Plaintiff: the planet Earth, Earth President Nixon's Head: represented in court by Hyper-Chicken Defendant: Dr. John A. Zoidberg: represented in court by Old Man Waterfall Decision: the Court votes 6 to 3 that flag eating is not protected by the Constitution and polygamy is found Constitutional. Sentence: Court ordered immediate apology or death Wong v. Eco-Feministas, 3009 Plaintiff: Leo Wong Defendants: the Eco-Feministas Decision: Although the Dogg Court voted 5 to 4 along gender lines to acquit the Eco-Feministas of the various crimes of which they were of accused, including protecting the environment, unknown legislation introduced prior to the case halved the female votes, thus reversing the vote (4 to 2.5). Sentence: The court decides to commit the Feministas to Maxi-Padlock detention facility. Appearances *''A Taste of Freedom'' *''Into the Wild Green Yonder'' Category:Culture Category:Government